Friendly Fire
by xPrincessxAlakayxLionessx
Summary: Ghost Rider rescues a girl from some demons, and they somehow eventually bound a friendship. Rated PG13 for brief language and action violence, not much though.
1. Riding Amongst the Rain

CHAPTER ONE:

It seemed like a pretty unusual day for it to be pouring raindrops in the desert area in which cowboys lived, and motorcycle stunt shows were held. Among the desert were dirt-road paths that seemed endlessly and yet so empty. The darkened clouds hovered over the desert, as additional rain fell from the heavens above. To some it seemed that angels didn't exist, or if they did, they hadn't come down to defeat the living demons from hell. Some of the demons were faced inside that of human individuals whom had been served for Satan himself, to roam the Earth as his bounty hunters.

On the lonely path of the watered desert was a stuntman, whose leather jacket was soaked with water dripping upon his motorcycle, in which he was sitting upon. His eyes wandered into the bleak skies that were covered completely by dark clouds. He tried to relax before the demon from within would start in rage. The tall and rather broad shouldered man was known to all as the famous motorcycle stuntman, Johnny Blaze. Though he was mysterious, it was basically because of the rage from inside, it was the Ghost Rider. He would hold in Ghost Rider's form for whenever demons weren't lurking about the Earth, spreading hell as they went along.

He inhaled his breath deeply, as he breathed in the moisture-filled air. Though at least it seemed like an ordinary day for rain, it too seemed like a day for demons to seek around, and causing deaths of murder. The motorcycle itself remained still, as the Ghost Rider from within tried to scent out nearby demons.

All of the sudden, a smell from distances away caught his scent, the scent of lurking demons, hunting down the blood of the innocent. Crying out in a forceful roar, he broke from his literal human flesh, and was revealed only as a skeleton in his usual leather uniform, his skull covered completely inflamed. His motorcycle then transformed into its demonic form, and quickly, the Rider mounted his bike, as it drove off, leaving behind from it a trial of fire among the road. His hands gripped tightly, fingers encircling around the handles, as he then in speed, vanished like a bolt of lighting.


	2. The Rescue

CHAPTER TWO:

He had then arrived at a bar, where the scent was growing tremendously stronger by the second. His body swung off the bike, as he landed on his feet, and then trundled towards the bar, hoping to be unseen by the drunken that were gambling and going merrily inside. He then smelled a strong scent of freshen blood coming from behind the building. He approached the corner from behind the bar, and saw a demonic scene.

A couple of demons were both grabbing hold of a woman's neck, choking her to death, as she screamed out for help. Their penchant for their lusting of her blood and soul was growing as a black substance touched her face. Her fearful screams echoed, but yet nobody from the bar could hear her calling cries. Before the demons could finally finish her off, their eyes caught Ghost Rider who was standing before them, with a chain whip wrapped around his shoulder. He then noticed the woman in which the demons were holding. He pointed a finger in the demons' direction, and announced, "Guilty!"

The demons looked at him, and before they knew it, the Rider threw down his chain whip, and stared directly at them. He then released out his non-indestructible whip, and it then reached towards the demons, knocking them to the ground in pain. He then grabbed hold of one of the demons' collars, as he carried it towards the wall. He grabbed its chain, and stared.

"Look into my eyes," the Rider hissed at the demon, using his penance stare. "Feel the blood of the innocent, feel their suffering."

The demon stared into the flaming red eyes of the Rider, and felt in himself the pain of the innocent in whom he had before harmed or murdered. Then his eye sockets were filled with pitch black, and his mouth dropped open, as his skin drenched in a cold blue, his body falling to the ground dead. The Rider then looked at the other demon who was struggling on the ground. The demon just shivered where he was, and as the Rider was about to approach him, he returned to his feet, and ran as fast as the wind across the mudded puddles before the Rider could burn his soul alive.

Ignoring the runaway demon, he then turned to the woman lying among the puddles, her entire body soaked to the bone, and blood oozing from her nostrils, her cheeks, and a sharp cut in her left arm. The Rider approached her, and then kneeled over beside her, and asked if she was all right.

"I might be," she replied weakly.

"I'll ask you, what your age is?" he asked in a calm hiss.

"I am sixteen and an-half," she replied in a nod, as a sharp pain that took over her, as it imprisoned her arm with soreness that made her patted as she tried to breathe. She was losing blood rapidly, and the smell of it was fresh.

The Rider grabbed the girl by the arm, and said, "Come with me."

He put his arms around her, and lifted her to his chest, her body stretched out, the girl trying to breathe as blood dripped from her flesh to the puddles which then were drenched in rich blood combining with the water. Then a cold breath appeared out of her mouth, before she faded away, losing consciousness. The Rider felt disquiet about the absentee demon, but was also feeling a rage for what the demons had done to harm such an innocent child. He then carried her towards his Hellcycle, which was remaining in the rain, as soaked as the unconscious adolescent in the Rider's arms.

He trundled quickly until he reached the soaked bike, which had its remains of flames, burning upon the darkened puddles. The engulfing flames then transformed into cold blue as he stared at the child, lying in his arms, almost ready to lose her life. He then climbed over and sat upon the seat of his bike, placing the girl with long flowing light brown hair and skin, shining in a cold pale, in frontage of him. He then started his engine, and the wheels of fire flaming in full-speed as he drove off towards home back in the city.

The desert road trip seemed ageless and yet endlessly, as the Rider drove through nothing but open sands and sheets of rain pouring like the tears of the innocent angels that grieved for their own deaths. Eventually, the Rider was then driving into the city lights, and people shrieking out loud as they ran away from the Hellcycle's flamed path. The buildings stand all resembling the same that was until bolts of fire exploded from the bike's fire, breaking through windows and doors, glass scattering in every direction.

It was until the streets of the lightened city vanished, and the Rider approached the garage of his home where he and his crew, especially his friend, Mack. The hell-blazing bike and its vigilante then arrived at the garage where the door automatically opened, and allowed the Rider climb off, and then carry both the girl and the Hellcycle back into the garage. The door closed behind them, as then the Hellcycle transformed back to its normal position, and the Rider grew in back his flesh, and his eyeballs grew quickly back into his sockets, and his hair rapidly engulfed where the flame used to be in place.

Fortunately for Johnny, Mack and the crew were unseen, and weren't available at his place. He then hurried with the child towards his chamber where his bed was, though it wasn't comforting, he figured that the girl could rest well in it until she would be returned to wherever she belonged. He smiled weakly at the girl, but then his expression faded away and transformed into a slight frown. How could any demon harm such an innocent person as the girl herself? For Johnny, it seemed that he was doing a favor of caring for the innocent, but at the same time, trying to keep them in comfort and alive.

He then vanished to a sink nearby in the kitchen, where he fetched a cloth and drenched it with water, and he then turned the knob, and then the water silenced. He then carried it back into his room, where he found the girl where he had last placed her. He then bent down and starting cleaning her wounds, blood staining on the cloth. The wounds were then cleaned, and he bandaged them as he watched the unconscious girl lying upon his bed. He then decided that he would watch over her for the night, trying not to drift into slumber until she would awaken and gain her consciousness back.


	3. Friendship Begins

CHAPTER THREE:

The sun had risen, and the rooms were lightened, the garage was still a bit in dimness, though the motorcycle remained alone in its shadow. Sitting upon his chair, Johnny then opened his eyes to the light, and noticed that he had forgotten about guarding the girl and had fell amongst slumber in the middle of the night. He then noticed the girl who still remained in her unconsciousness, lying upon her back. Johnny then crept over to the girl, and checked her heart for any sign of breathing. The Rider inside told him that she will linger alive. He pressed his ear against her chest, and her heart was beating slowly but in tolerable condition. He lifted himself up, and then decided that she should awake on her own without him near or else she may end up in a shock as any other individual would.

He then left the girl alone, hoping that she would soon awake from her long loss of consciousness, and that she would find him in the living on the couch, probably watching cartoons or environmental shows, if not anywhere else.

It was until the girl's eyes were awakened, and they opened revealing sapphire blue. She stretched out she yawned loudly, and then rubbed her forehead as her eyes merely blinked. They dizzily blinked, until she noticed she was in a mysterious room, and that was when her eyes were fully open, as she stared in wonder around herself. _Strange, _she thought, _I was near the bar the last time I was somewhere, and now I'm amongst no where_. She then stretched out again, but then she accidentally of the sudden, slipped, and fell off the bed, hitting her face on the ground. "Ow," she yelped. Well fortunately for her, when she finally touched her face, there was no sign of bleeding. Without worrying, she lifted herself back to her feet, as she stared around at the room, which also had a collection of trophies, awards, and leather jackets.

"Hmm…" she said the girl verbally, "well this is different."

She then noticed a doorway, in which she trundled through, and then she somehow found herself amongst a garage filled with books piled high, and motorcycles in parking, including Johnny's trusty bike which would become the Hellcycle when he would be presented as the spirit of vengeance. She then headed towards the collection of stunt motorcycles that she had noticed, and started staring at their shine in reflection. One of the motorcycles that stood as silent and still as any other bike, shown her an image from behind her. It was of a figure of a man sitting in his small couch watching some sort of television. She felt shocked, and backed a little at the unexpected sight. That was when though, when she turned, and faced towards the direction where she saw the broad-shoulder man in the couch.

He then stared up at her, distracted from his television, and nodded. The girl didn't know what to say, other than she didn't know where she was. She tried to breathe, though it was hard while her eyes were widened as she trembled.

"Don't worry, kid," said Johnny, "you're perfectly safe now."

Merely, she asked, "And…who are you?"

"Johnny Blaze," replied Johnny, introducing himself.

"Diana…Diana, sir," she said.

A voice behind Johnny's skull told him "Innocent," as he looked at the girl, who was still trembling in her place, as she stared around herself. Now he had wished that he could have told her in whom he really and truly was, but he decided to put it aside until they got acquainted to gain her trust. There was a slight moment of silence, as he watched Diana rub her forehead as she dizzily felt lightness inside of her head. She blinked, as she moaned while rubbing her head, Johnny looked at her curiously.

"Are you ok, Diana?" he asked in wonder, as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I'm fine, thank you, Johnny," she replied, continuously rubbing her forehead, where she felt an enormous bump growing upon it. "It could be some sort of a headache or something, I don't know."

"Right," said Johnny, "it could have been from that incident you had behind the bar."

Realizing what he had just mentioned, she stopped rubbing her head, and asked, "How did you know? Were you spying on me or something?"

"No, to tell you the truth I wasn't. I was walking towards the bar when I noticed these demons beating you to death, and then I saw a figure with a flaming skull beat the shit out of them, and I don't know what else happened, because I went into the bar to fetch some help, but nobody listened," he lied to her, still keeping within the secret that the hero who saved her was him.

"I wonder who would this odd person who saved me could be," said Diana, "perhaps a demon with a pure heart?"

"I believe so, not completely pure, but still a hero."

"I still don't know this, but I know that man was someone, someone mysterious and also human," she said, trying to imagine what the Rider was like.

"Neat, you're guessing the truth, huh?" Johnny asked in curiosity.

"So, you said that you saw this man, and do you know who he is?" Diana asked.

Johnny then realized what she was stating, and the lifted himself from the couch, and said, "Hold on there, I didn't say that I knew or not knew who he was."

"Of course not," said Diana, who then stared around at the leather, motorcycles, and other stuff around, "I know who he is, you."

Shocked of her statement, Johnny replied, "Thanks for being genius."

"No problem, I have my mother's intelligence, and-"

"Let's leave your mother out of this," said Johnny, who was feeling more uncomfortable that she somehow found out the truth. "Look, I'll prove to you somehow who the Ghost Rider who rescued you was."

"Then prove it-tonight," Diana declared.

"Look, young child, you're pissing me off here, and you don't want to see me pissed," Johnny explained.

"Ok, I understand," replied Diana, as she slowly approached Johnny.

"It's ok, Diana, I won't bite," he said, realizing how she was walking rather slowly towards him, not trembling anymore, but still wishing to return home.

It seemed materializing that Diana was feeling more comfortable as he approached him. He then laid a hand on her shoulder, and led her to the couch. There they basically sat, watching Discovery Channel, their lips silent, though it was temporary that they didn't have much to say at the slight moment. Eventually they had their breakfast, and spent their past time discussing their daily lives and about their personal selves. One thing Johnny refused to mention was about the Ghost Rider inside him, though he had a problem dealing with the fact that Diana wanted him to prove if he truly was the person she believed to be that rescued her from the devilish demons. But he would eventually decide the choice, though he needed to make up his mind before he would take her home.


	4. Finding Home and the Fight

CHAPTER FOUR:

The sun had vanished beyond the horizon, and though it had seemed like a continuously socializing day, it though had seemed that Johnny and Diana had officially become good friends. She fully understood how he was famous, for he was of course, a motorcycle stuntman. It had also turned out that Diana was a sophomore at her high school, and she had never have heard of Johnny until after she found out more about him from their endlessly conversations, and she used to be a fast-pitch player before their official season had recently then ended, and she started joining in the guitar club, where she would play guitar to any music she knew of that was stuck in her skull.

Diana was holding a class of water as she watched Johnny put on his spiked leather jacket, preparing to show the rest of him to Diana. Despite the fact that she was rather curious of whom this Rider was for she was just guessing for now, he thought of what if she was telling the truth of how her intelligence was as great as that of her mother's. She looked perfectly relaxed as she watched Johnny, while her hand was fiddling around with the glass of water.

Johnny zipped up his jacket, and then looked at his new friend, who just smiled, who tried to refuse to blush. He then approached Diana, and said, "Are you prepared for some fun?"

"I really am," she replied, all ready guessing that he was going to become the Ghost Rider.

As she had expected him to do, he then let out a raging roar which made her back away as she watched with eyes stern at Johnny, as his skin melted from his body, as so did the eyeballs from his sockets. Then in place of Johnny, standing with his skull hanging down, revealed to Diana, the same person who had rescued her the night before. His flames engulfed around the cap of his skull, and his eye sockets had replaced inside them, a flame in each one. He looked up, at Diana, and hissed softly, "You're innocent."

"I really didn't know that, but ok," replied Diana, unknowing what else to say.

"Let's go," said the Rider, "let's go get you home, and clear out the blood of the guilty."

But before they could approach the bike that Johnny would usually use, it started transforming into a hellish form, appearing as a fire-blazing Hellcycle. The two looked at each other, and then Diana shrugged, as the two then climbed onto the bike, Diana behind the Rider. She wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't get caught by the flames hovering around the Rider's skull. The flames turned blue, as he turned his head over his shoulder, noticing that Diana was prepared to ride with him. Then the engine roared, the garage door opened automatically, and then the wheels of fire turned, as the bike rapidly escaped the garage, and was unleashed out into the street.

The flames grew larger on the wheels, as it left behind a trail of flames among the road path. The bike then drove past the city buildings, bolts of fire exploding at the buildings, as glass shattered, and objects were knocked to the floors, some broken. The Rider's sockets filled with raging fire from the inside, his eyes glaring with fire, as he drove the bike up to higher speed. People from the sidewalks of the shadowed streets screamed, as they ran off before fire explosions could reach their way. The Rider with Diana resting upon the seat behind him drove off into the streets filled with apartment buildings.

Diana recognized the apartment neighborhood that smelled of garbage and rotten smoke, and then she announced, "We're here!"

The Rider then stopped by an enormous container filled with rotting garbage, and they both climbed off the bike. But all of the sudden before they knew it, a few demons jumped out in front of them, evil expressions on their faces, and skin pale while their hair remained dark. Diana shivered in her spot, as she patted for she remembered the night before when she had experienced encountering demons by accident, which had attack her, and nearly murdered her. The Rider then approached the demons, his chain whip encircling around his shoulder.

He pointed a finger at them, and said, "You are guilty!"

The demons laughed hysterically, as they watched him with his finger still pointing in their direction. One of the demons, pushed the other two of his group away, and approached the Rider closely.

"And what do you want from us?" the demon asked.

'You're stained with evil, feeding on the blood of the innocent, tearing their lives away," explained the Rider.

The demons continued to laugh, as one of them laughed out, "Well, you practically described us as what we are. But you're such a pitiful fool to try to underestimate with us!"

One of the demons then took out a spiked weapon, and said, "How about a little game? I'll be willing to challenge you into one, let's play."

The rest of the demons took out their weapons, spiked and armed. The Rider then reached out for his chain whip, and swept it off him, the whip cracking against the road. After the crack of the whip, one of the demons swung out his weapon at the Rider, knocking him to the ground. Diana wanted to shout, but she somehow knew that he was ok. The Rider then lifted himself back to position, and the demons charged against him, and surrendering against him. He then took out his whip, and it slapped the demons as it swiftly encircled in the air, knocking each one of them down.

One of the demons stared up at him with blood smothered on his lips, and said, "Can we finish this game off, or do we have to start from the beginning again?"

"I'll finish this game here!" the Rider hissed, as he then approached the demons, a step closer to them, as they tried to lift themselves back up.

The Rider then grabbed one of the demons, and pushed him against the wall of the garbage container. The demon coughed and choked on his blood that was oozing from his mouth, as he blinked. He mindlessly turned his head towards the face of the Rider, unknowing of the Rider's voodoo that he would usually use against the nemesis. The other demons remained lying upon the ground, their heads staring up at the Rider, whose hand then grabbed hold of the demon's neck, choking him, his eyeballs widening, as if they were to pop out of his sockets, and his mouth dropped open.

The demon then looked at the Rider, and his eyes went into shock. The Rider then hissed, "Look into my eyes. Your soul is tainted by that of the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain, feel their suffering."

The Penance Stare that was currently being used seemed to be working at the moment, as the demon stared into the Rider's eyes, feeling as though he, too, had experienced the pain of those in which he had harmed before in the past. Then the demon suffocated in a split second, turned cold, eyes darkened pitch cold black, and his mouth dropped and still. The Rider then let the demon to the ground, as he then turned and faced the two other demons that were crawling on the ground, trying to escape. His chain whip then grew redder than it had been before, the demons frantically shivering as they sighted the blazing whip held in the Rider's hand.

The demons then snarled, as they struggled among the road. The Rider then released out a fire bolt, and then threw it against the demons, it imbedded into their flesh, burning them immediately. They screamed, as the Rider gazed at them, burning with pain. The chain whip then swiftly lashed out, and aimed at the demons, as they continued to scream, for with them, it was too late to get up and fight back. The Rider had won the game against him, getting his fair share of the game. He gave off a demonic expression as he watched the demons promptly burn to ashes. All that remained left was the remains of what could be their ashes.

The chain reverted back to its regular normal size, and he wrapped it around his torso, and he then went back towards Diana, who was trembling at the sight of the ashes. He laid a bony hand on her head, and said, "It's safe now."

"I know, I know," Diana said. Then she pointed at one of the apartments in front of her, and said, "There's my home."

The Rider titled his head a little, and then his skin and flesh inside out grew back into normal condition, his eyeballs replacing the fire in his sockets, hair on his head appearing out of no where as the skin grew back in. That was when he stood back to his old Johnny Blaze self. He gazed at the girl, and then said, "Let's go."

They approached the door of the apartment building, as they stepped upon the mat below that was written out as WELCOME. The two smiled at each other and nodded.

"I don't want to forget you," said Diana.

"Oh, we'll never forget each other," replied Johnny, "as long as we remain friends, our friendship will never tear apart."

"Well, I do have something for you," said Diana, reaching into her pocket. She then took out a crumbled piece of paper, and straightened it out for Johnny to read. "It contains my address and phone number. Anytime you want to talk, I'll be waiting."

"And when I write, you'll find out about my information."

The two reached out, and embraced together as a hug. Johnny then closed his eyes, and then the two pulled free back. Diana's nose then twitched, as the two grinned straight at each other. Johnny knew that besides his friend, Mack that this one was quite innocent, and that it was his first experience having a teenager as a new friend.

"I'll come to your shows whenever they're available," said Diana. "I'll save up as much money as I can, even if I have to convince my parents."

"That would be grand," said Johnny, "and before you leave, there's something you must promise me. You must promise me never to tell about the Rider's identity."

"I promise that no one on the face of this Earth should know about this," promised Diana.

"Then I'll leave you to your parents."

"I'll just make up the whole story; it'll be easier for them not to get mad," she suggested.

The two grinned, as Johnny then stepped down the stairs, holding to the railing, as he then jumped down, and headed towards his Hellcycle. He then turned back to Diana, who, too, turned back towards them, as they then waved at each other. He gave a wink, and then turned back to his Hellcycle, and headed towards it, and climbed over the railing of the seat, and sat in position, as he tilted his head at the apartment's direction, and noticed the door swinging, and that Diana was inside, probably having a elevator to take her to her family's apartment to find her worrying parents.

The engine of the bike then started, as the Johnny immediately transformed into the Ghost Rider, and the flames upon his skull increased. He then turned the back, and headed beyond the apartment buildings to find what other incidents were happening in the city, as the bike then vanished into distance, leaving a trailing flame among its path. Then he was faded from the sight of the apartments, until he would be needed again.


End file.
